Cat's New Buddy!
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: Cat meets a girl at the grocery store...new besties, I presume? R&R! Bits of Tandre/Bade/TrinaxRobbie


**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN IDEA! I DON'T OWN BECCA! SHE'S My ALMOST TWIN THAT I LOVE DEARLY!**

**Love You, B-Bot :)**

* * *

><p>Cat Valentine was…how do you say? Bizarre, abnormal and a bit crazy but this is the story about her new best friend and how they met…<p>

Cat was at the grocery store buying food for her and her friends for Movie Night. She only got it cause Jade made her. She was walking down the chips aisle when she heard a familiar song that she loved and she zoomed right to the person who was playing the song. It was a brunette teenage girl with black and red Hello Kitty headphones dancing around the snack aisle. She was wearing a purple t-shirt that says 'I'm Henderwhore, deal with it or PERISH' and a pair of teal jeans. She had black Converse on too. She looked to be enjoying herself, so Cat ran over to her and ended up knocking her over along with the food she was holding.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm just overly excited." She explained to the girl.

The girl sat up, picked up the stuff and her and smiled. She never met someone who is almost a duplicate of her.

"It's ok. I get overly excited and jumpy all the time." The girl told her.

"I'm Cat Valentine. Not like the animal .I go to Hollywood Arts."

"I'm Becca. Ahhh, Hollywood Arts. I auditioned to go there, but they said we don't need actresses who do nothing, so I go to Harrison Prep." Becca said to her.

"Well I don't think you're lazy. You seem really cool." Cat told her.

"Haha, thanks. So what brings you here today, Red Velvet?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat asked defensively.

"You have red hair and you're sweet like a red velvet cupcake?" Becca said questioningly.

"Oooohh clever!" the red haired said excitedly.

"Haha why thank you! So why are you here, Cat?" Becca asked as she walked towards the front of the store.

"I'm getting snacks for Movie Night with my friends. We're watching romantic movies tonight." Cat says picking up chips, cookies and liters of soda as they walked to pay for the food.

"Oh, I love romantic movies. My favorite one is Romeo & Juliet." Becca said finally getting to the checkout lane.

"Hey, here's a great idea! How about you come with me? I mean all my friends are gonna be making out with their boyfriends anyways."

"Um ok, I would love to come." Becca says while putting her stuff on the counter.

They finished up and Becca followed Cat's car back to Beck's RV. They brought out the groceries and walked in on a full blown continuous make out sessions.

"Are you sure they aren't gonna swallow each other whole?" Becca whispers as they walk over the sprawled out legs on the floor.

Cat giggled as she put the snacks on the table. Tori and Andre finally stopped kissing cause they were both extremely hungry. They suddenly reached over and grabbed the chip and sodas.

Then Beck and Jade were hungry and dove for the cookies. Trina was still kissing Robbie when she saw what they were eating. She instantly pulled off of Robbie and grabbed some of the chips Tori and Andre were eating.

The two new friends laughed at the couples digging in the food they brought. Cat started the movie and as the movie ended, the couples fell asleep on each other. The girls laughed at the funny ending to the romantic movie.

"That was really funny." Becca said.

"Yeah and when the girl ran to the man's house in no pants and a robe." Cat said.

Becca looked down at her phone and saw what time it was.

"Well, it's late and I better get going. See ya Cat." Becca said getting up prepared to leave.

"Wait, can I have your number in case I wanna hang out again?" she asked.

"Sure."

They pulled out their phones and traded numbers.

"Wanna take a quick picture so when we call each other?" Becca asked.

"Ok!"

They took a silly picture together and Cat sent it to Becca.

"What's your favorite song?" Cat asked Becca.

"Um…Poker Face by Lady Gaga. Why?"

Cat took the phone from Becca and called her phone. It played Poker Face…loudly.

"That's your new ringtone." Cat said excited

"Turn it off or I'll make you swallow it, Cat." Jade grumbled as she lay back down next to Beck.

Cat gasped while Becca giggled slightly.

"She isn't very pleasant, is she?" Becca asked.

"Nope!" Cat answered her, popping the 'p'.

"Well, I can't wait to talk to you again, Miss Red Velvet." Becca said as she hopped over the feet on the floor again.

"Me either. Talk to you later, B-Bot."

"How did you come up with that one?" she asked, laughing at the silly nickname.

"That _Mechanic Love_ movie we just watched."

"Haha, clever. Bye Cat."

"Bye."

Becca left and Cat squealed silently.

'_I made a new friend! I wonder if she likes clowns. I remember that time my brother got shot by a clown.'_ Cat thought as she lay on the bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you likey? Well, I hope I get a LOT of reviews. OR maybe I'll just stop writing...JK I could never do that to Beccs and my fans!<strong>


End file.
